Enemies
A variety of enemies exist in PAYDAY: The Heist. Those armed with only pistols are low threats, and encountered at the beginning of heists and in between assaults. Armored enemies with assault weapons are generally encountered later in the heist. Most special enemies are high threats who are capable of quickly downing a crew member alone. All enemies can and will shoot through civilians or each other without harm. Security guard The security guard is the weakest enemy, usually armed only with a Crosskill .45 pistol. He has the lowest accuracy, lowest firepower and lowest endurance of all the enemies. Security guards appear in First World Bank as the bank guards, Green Bridge as the prison transport drivers, Slaughterhouse as the armored vehicle drivers and in No Mercy as the ICU guards. In Diamond Heist, each security guard carries a Compact-5 and wears a red shirt for higher patrols. This variant also appears in No Mercy as the guard who is sent to check on the malfunctioning cameras, and must be silently eliminated before he can set off any alarms. Red-shirted security guards are also much more difficult to make surrender than regular security guards. When immediately behind a player, the security guard can cuff them, preventing them from moving or attacking for up to 60 seconds. Within that time, a crewmate may uncuff the player; if the 60 seconds pass first, then the cuffed player may uncuff themselves by holding down the interact button. The process of uncuffing only takes about a second. There is virtually no cooldown for this ability, so a single security guard can cuff several players in quick succession. Despite not technically being law enforcers, security guards are treated as such for the game's challenges. As the weakest enemy, the security guard is a primary target for players who wish to progress in the "Saving bullets" and "Owning the law" challenges. Cop The cop, also known as the police officer, is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol or Reinbeck shotgun, and has slightly more endurance than the security guard. In each heist, he is encountered between the beginning of the heist and the end of the first assault. And they like penis FBI The FBI agent is armed with a Crosskill .45 pistol or B9-S, and is about as strong as blue SWAT. He is sent out as a part of a "hostage rescue team" between each assault wave, but ironically he can easily be taken hostage because of his low endurance. Despite being somewhat weak and only appear in low numbers, FBI agents can be somewhat of a nuisance to players between assaults, though they are only armed with handguns, they are extremely accurate even when firing upon players at a distance. Trivia: * It is possible that the FBI enemies in the game are based on the FBI Hostage Rescue Team (HRT), which is a large SWAT team able to deploy anywhere nationally within four hours, and specializes in helicopter entries. While at the beginning of the HRT's days they used handguns, modern teams use modified versions of usual SWAT load-outs. * Although FBI agents are often seen rescuing hostages, that is mostly the duty of SWAT units in reality. Gangster The gangster is armed with a Mark 11. They are found at the beginning of Panic Room and Undercover. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Gangsters do not count as kills in "VS the Law" challenges, they also cannot be taken hostage, although Chavez counts as a hostage once tied down. Player must carefully distinguish them from civilians as the only difference in appearence are the firearm and the face mask. Trivia: Despite being criminals, gangsters and law enforcers will never fire at each other, and cannot hit each other with gunfire. Blue SWAT The blue SWAT is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle, Compact-5 submachine gun, or Reinbeck shotgun. He is present around the first assault to the end of the heist, and is the most common enemy on Normal difficulty. On higher difficulties, they are usually only seen around the start of a heist. Sniper The sniper is found at preset locations in most heists, usually in high places. He visually resembles blue SWAT, is counted as one for the challenges, but has slightly lower health, at least on 145+. One shot from their rifle, which leaves a yellow-red trail for a few seconds, can instantly deplete the player's armor except on lower difficulty levels. Though the sniper is more likely to miss his first shot if the player is moving, he will almost always land the second if his target does not take cover or kill him quickly. On the other hand, players sometimes must deliberately get out of cover and draw their attack in order to use the trail to distinguish their location, they are also often considered as the most dangerous non-special enemies. Possible locations: * First World Bank ** Outside the front entrance and the windows of the drill area. ** On top of some buildings outside the front entrance. ** After the crew empties the vault, snipers may appear on the lobby balconies. * Heat Street ** On top of a building at Inkwell Industrial while the crew is burning Matt. ** On the bridge when escorting Matt to Jake's parking lot. ** On the fire escape in the Back Alley. ** On a rooftop left of the bridge near the end of the heist. * Panic Room ** On various rooftops in all directions. * Green Bridge ** On a faraway construction crane when the prisoner is strapped into the chair. ** On the scaffolding across from the prisoner's extraction point. * Diamond Heist ** On the rooftop during the escape phase of the heist. * Slaughterhouse ** On top of the slaughterhouse or containers when the crew is preparing the trap in the container yard. * Counterfeit ** Anywhere not underground – usually on the roofs of Mitchell's and Wilson's houses or on the streets. * Undercover ** On top of nearby buildings all around the main building. Trivia: * The sniper's weapon model is the AMCAR-4, not a sniper rifle. Heavy SWAT The heavy SWAT is a heavily armored unit armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle or Reinbeck shotgun. He appears from the first assault to the end of the heist, and spawns more frequently on higher difficulty levels. On Hard difficulty and above, he is the most common enemy the player will face. Because of his relatively large health pool, the heavy SWAT's head is often targeted. When killed by a headshot, his visor will shatter and create a distinct sound. Players can earn the achievement "Intimidating" by forcing a Heavy SWAT to cuff himself. Murkywater The Murkywater combatant, also known as the "Murky", is armed with an AMCAR-4 assault rifle and is only fought in the early stages of the Slaughterhouse heist. He bears a resemblance to heavy SWAT, but has better accuracy and reaction time. However, his unarmored head gives them the vitality of other lightly armored units, so long as he is shot in the head. Trivia: * Murkywater is likely based on Blackwater. Category:Enemies Category:PAYDAY 1